


Just Walk Away

by SilentMagic



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMagic/pseuds/SilentMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad Masters, a half-ghost billionaire that wishes he could find happiness despite the fact that he owns everything a man could want, except a family. What happens when the unsuspecting man opens his doorstep to discover an infant left for the man with only a note pinned to the basket? An adventure begins of the billionaire's attempt at Fatherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Walk Away

When you wake up expecting the same routine that you've followed for twenty odd years, you don't really expect a change, no matter how big or little. 

Change doesn't happen in a life like Vlad Masters despite his best efforts to obtain what was missing in his very core: Belonging. Family. Something that didn't leave his bed cold at night as he drifted to sleep.

It just didn't happen and yet here he was with his front door wide open, the butler in shock, as they stare at an infant in a basket. The child had brilliant blue eyes and a full head of dark hair looking no older than six months. No one moved until the child curled up and started to bawl shifting in its bedding as the cool November winds blew across it. 

Vlad's paternal instincts kicked in and before he knew it he had cancelled all of his work plans, meetings, ect as he focused solely on the infant now in his arms seeking warmth. 

The half-ghost warmed his inner core allowing the child to snuggle closer for comfort. He ignored the butler as he knelt down lifting the basket that held the child and carried it inside as well. The sound of the large doors being shut sounded though out the room.

It didn't take much inspection given that the basket had only housed a rattle, soft plush blue blanket, and a note. 

The handwriting was instantly familiar to the older man as he felt his chest tighten in anticipation. Juggling the infant in one arm, he quickly opened the envelope to read what was written:

_Dear Vlad,_

_I know by now you must have a million and one thoughts racing through your head, and for that I apologize. Please take care of Danny...you should know in my line of work he isn't allowed. He is special...and I guess he got it from you. Yes, Danny is your son. I didn't want to burden you with this news and I played it off as Jack's child which you didn't know of until now. I am not proud of what I have done but it is the best interest for bot your's and Danny's safety._

_Don't contact me._

_Please._

_~M. Fenton_

For six months he had a son that he never knew about...Maddie had kept this secret hidden from _him_. How dare she drop this on him?!? She was the love of his life that ended in a drunk one-night stand that felt a life time ago. He had every right to march to the Fentons and demand more answers than cryptic message of a note. 

It irritated him to the point that his fist holding the note had suddenly burst into a pinkish-purple flare, burning the inferno paper.

It was the sound of cooing that caused the male's attention to flicker to the small boy in his arms who's eyes were fixed on the glowing paper. What happened next caused the male's eyes to widen in surprise. Danny's brilliant blue eyes flashed a neon green at the feeling of something soothing as he tried to reach a small fist to touch the hand that was now normal as the ashes of the paper drifted to the ground. 

Vlad stared in awe as the green eyes died back down to the brilliant blue as he looked up towards Vlad with a mouthful of gibberish and cooing before letting out a yawn and pressing back against the male's chest for warmth.

Well...

This was unexpected. He could do a DNA test to see if Maddie's words were true but that little flicker of ghostly abilities made him doubt it was lie. She was a hunter, her and her _husband_. It made since to get rid of him but how could someone who had him for months suddenly deny him as her son. It made his blood boil and he would have quickly launch himself into a tiff if it wasn't for the child.

_His_ child.

_His_ son.

No matter how mad he was, the billionaire had the one thing he wished for: Family. Someone was now going to depend on Vlad and it was a strange feeling. 

There was so much to do and prepare that he didn't even know were to begin. He knew the basics of child care but that was it...Vlad was not parent material and yet when he stared into those blue eyes of his _son_ he realized that no matter what happened he would at least try.

Now where to start?


End file.
